


prom night

by kihyunkulture



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Prom, also slight lesbian mention, but its really slight lmao, jeongin babie, seungin babie, seungin is such a cute ship, seungmin babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunkulture/pseuds/kihyunkulture
Summary: Prom, yeah, that.It was as Jeongin expected it would be. Absolutely boring.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	prom night

**Author's Note:**

> no ones gonna read this, but I'll post anyway cause i'm bored

Oh what a fucking night. Everyone was in the basic tiny gymnasium packed up in a room of sweat, and jesus christ was it horrid.

You know, that part of your senior year where everyone's about to graduate so they throw a dumb party where everyone dresses up in clothes they would never wear again, drinking that disgusting instant fruit punch and just soaking up everybody's long awaited social 'royalties' of each bullshit year.

Prom, yeah, that.

It was as Jeongin expected it would be. Absolutely boring. He sits there next to Seungmin complaining about how boring it was in that shitty gym, begging Seungmin to leave with him to go somewhere else.

"Jeongin we're all required to stay here until crowning, we'll leave after the dance." "But-" The older only rolls his eyes before quickly bringing a finger to Jeongin's lips. Jeongin grabs his arm only to push it down from his lips, getting irritated by all the loud music and the flashy lights around the room.

"But its taking soooooo fucking loooon-" "Alright, everyone quiet down, the prom winners will be announced." Seungmin raised an eyebrow at Jeongin after the younger boy gets cut off by a voice that comes up through the loud speakers, Jeongin only getting more annoyed at the noise.

"Let's start with prom princess.." the noise only gets muffled in Jeongin's ears as he just rolls his eyes not even listening to the next series of speech, hearing as a big crowd of people cheer and clap in his hearing, only to unmuffle the sounds later to hear his name being called up and another series of cheering begins. Seungmin was looking at him and shaking him.

"Get up there bitch." Seungmin says for the third time to Jeongin.

It was all happening so damn fast that he didn't even notice that his feet were already propped up in front of a mic with a crown about slip off his head and a sash trying to fall from his shoulder while a sheer light hits his face. "Uhm. Yes, no wait. I don't know, what, like, thanks? I guess? But like, what, okay next please." Jeongin rambles out, adjusting the crown on his head while giving the careless speech that atleast brought laughter to the crowd.

He bows to the crowd before walking to the side of the stage, looking to his left to see this year's prom princess, seeing as she slightly bows her head at Jeongin, receiving a smile from the younger.

His mood suddenly changed after awhile, again rolling his eyes on the set impatiently waiting for all the dumb stuff for the prom ceremony to get over with, another girl walks towards the set, standing next to Jeongin with a huge ass crown threatening to fall off her head and squish Jeongin.

Jeongin stands there, not even at all listening to what was happening cause he was kind of preoccupied, not really wanting to see the crown shatter on his tiny little head. He watches in shock when the crown slightly tips over to the side. Well fuck. The small boy tries to reach to push the crown up but he was beat to it by a man who suddenly popped up in front of them, fixing the crown on the queen's head, he looks to meet eyes with Seungmin. Who had a fucking crown on his head.

Jeongin's eyes shot open, his sight switching towards the crown, the sash and his face.

Seungmin only winks at him before settling himself beside the prom queen to complete the dumb line up of apparent 'royalties' to conclude the school year. "Alright, the dance floor is free to use, enjoy the rest of your night." The man walks off the set, leaving the room of teenagers to continue the rest of prom.

The lights dim down as how in a cliché highschool movie would usually end, Jeongin rolls his eyes at this, he 100% thought all of this was dumb and all he wanted was to go home, he was obviously over it. They walk down the stairs at the edge of the stage, having to accompany the prom queen and princess down, jesus christ why were those crowns so fucking big.

Jeongin walks down last, trying not to roll his eyes at how dumb this was as he soaked up all the small compliments and bouquets, it was just a dumb popularity contest for a heavy ass crown and a sash.

And here we go, the little dancefloor, couples spread around the room slow dancing. Jeongin really didn't want to go through this, especially if he had to dance with a girl he didn't even know was in his year level, like what-

Okay, maybe his mind changed when Seungmin came up to him. Jeongin smiles, placing one hand on Seungmin's shoulder, and holding the other that was waiting for Jeongin to grasp at it, he felt a slight touch at his waist and oh shit, Jeongin gave in to the bullshit cliché prom stories he saw in movies and kind of enjoyed the moment with Seungmin. Oh shocker.

"Aren't you required to dance with the prom queen?"The younger asks. "There aren't anyone of authority forcing us apart now is there?" Seungmin asks sarcastically, slowly moving his feet with slow steps.

Jeongin leans in to settle his face on the older's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around his neck in the process. "And plus, prom queen likes prom princess, it's a win win." "So are you trying to imply that you think I like you?" Jeongin replies jokingly as Seungmin's arms wrap around his waist.

"Well you dated me now, didn't you?" Seungmin, again says with his sarcastic tone, while rolling his eyes playfully.

"Jeongin, this is the part where you kiss me." Seungmin says trying to emphasize how 'movie stereotypical' this whole prom night was. Jeongin only smiles, pulling Seungmin into a soft kiss. They stand there, letting their mouths dance against each other.

Yeah, okay, it was really cliché, but if it got Jeongin to shut the fuck up about his opinions on having that prom night, Seungmin would do it.

And c'mon even Jeongin thought it was perfect regardless of how cliché he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i cringed oh no


End file.
